The Gods
by sprog101
Summary: Nico and Sophie are best friends until something changes. This is a rewritten story, it was up before under the same title but I have rewritten it and made it better. Please read, enjoy and review. Thank you
1. Chapter 1

The Gods

Part 1

"Hey Sophie, wait up will you?" eighteen year old dark haired, green eyed Nico Smith yelled from down the street. He wanted her to stop running away from him so he could actually talk to her and he knew he could use his powers against her, but he didn't want to. He didn't like using them against her, he thought it was mean. He was half god and half human, because his father was Hades (yes Hades of the Underworld) and his Mom was human. Eighteen year old Sophie Elisabeth Jones turned round and waited. Her long fair hair fell down against her shoulders in waves as she waited for him to reach her. Her bright blue eyes watched as her best friend came towards her. She didn't try to run because she knew about his powers and how he could use them against her to stop her from running. Nico ran towards her, knowing he didn't have long until she decided to run again. His dark hair was windblown because he had run after her. He stopped in front of her so she couldn't run away, well try to anyway.

"What do you want Nico? I'm not in a good mood," she asked a little sourly, looking at the floor. She knew he could blast her to the Underworld to her death in one second so she had to be careful with what she said and did.

"Why did you run off like that?" Nico asked, his green eyes watching her carefully, trying to read her. Sophie looked up at her so called best friend. She knew if she wasn't careful he would read her like a book. He had always been good at reading her feelings and thoughts, even when they were younger.

"Because you're an asshole," she replied, her eyes darting from him to the floor and back again as she tried to side step him so she could walk away without her feelings and thoughts being read. He side stepped with her and tapped his head, with a small grin on his face.

"Remember I can see most things in your head including what you're going to do next," he grinned, reminding her. Sophie frowned and looked up at him.

"Get out of my head now," she ordered politely as she could. Why should she be nice to the guy who was reading her thoughts? Nico smiled down at his best friend. She was almost a foot shorter than he was, he towered above her at 6 foot 3 as she stood at 5 foot 4.

"Say please," he replied, smiling. He loved winding Sophie up when he could. It was fun. And not only that but Sophie was even cuter when she was mad than normal. Though she didn't know that he thought of her like that. She didn't know that guys in general thought she looked cute even though she was a huge nerd. Sophie frowned again. What was with this guy and winding her up? It was like he couldn't help it, he always did it when he could.

"Please," she asked quietly, looking at the floor again. She couldn't risk her feelings being read, that would just give him even more opportunities to wind her up and she didn't need that right now. Nico smiled. He pulled away from her mind slowly. He did like making fun of her but he never wanted to hurt her because she meant to much too him. She could get pretty nasty when she wanted to. Sophie sighed in a little relief as she felt her mind being left alone from his mind mentally poking hers. She had gotten used to him reading her mind. The only good thing about him reading her mind (only when she wanted him to that is) was that he could tell what was wrong so he didn't have to ask any stupid pointless questions that she didn't want to answer. He always knew what was wrong and always had a way of making her laugh or smile. She didn't know how he did it but he always had a solution to her unhappiness.

"Can I go now?" she asked the floor, refusing to look at him. Nico moved to the side so she could pass. Sophie began to walk quickly down the street and away from him. She knew she needed to get away from him before she got get even more embarrassed.

"Off you go, I'll see you in school on Monday!" he called to her as she ran down the road. He stood there until she disappeared from his view. Then he sighed and walked back the way he had ran to go get his black jeep that he had saved up to buy once he had passed his driving test.


	2. Chapter 2

The Gods

Part 2

Nico opened the front door and walked in. There was a cold feel in the air that sent shivers down his back. That could mean only one thing. _Dad was here, _he thought. Hades didn't live with them and never had because, one he was a god, and two Nico's mom didn't get on with him even though she had a child with him. Nico walked into the kitchen and found his mother and father sitting at the kitchen table talking quietly for once. Which was odd for Nico to see. Usually they could fight from dawn to dusk about anything. That's what Nico found funny because his parents always argued even though they had created him… though he didn't like to think about that part. That was just gross.

"What's going on? Has hell frozen over?" Nico asked jokingly, going to the fridge and grabbing a can of coke from the depths of the random food there. Hades who was huge, dark looking, liked to wear black (a lot), had flames over his head and he kind of floated around, smiled at his son. Unlike his father, Nico's mom frowned.

"That's not funny Nico," she told her son. Nico smiled. Hades looked at Grace Smith who looked a lot like his son. Her light black hair lay flat against her back. Hades had secretly been in love with Grace Smith since they had first met when her father had died in a freak accident. But there was no way he was going to tell her how he felt because gods weren't aloud to love humans and she would probably hate him even more than she seemed to now.

"Leave the kid alone Grace," he told her as he smiled from her to his son. His son grinned back at him. Grace just frowned slightly, trying not to smile as the father of her son stuck up for his son again. It always happened, Nico got told off by her and Hades always took his side. Grace personally found it quite sweet but she would never say a word about it to Hades. Hades didn't do cute or sweet. Ever. He was the god of the Underworld for heaven's sake!

Nico had similar features to Hades. He was tall like his father and had a god-like body that many of the gods had. Nico had gotten his piercing green eyes and light black hair from his mother.

No one at his school knew his secret about him being a half god, except for Sophie. She was the only human, other than for his mother, that knew the whole story about who and what he was. Nico didn't know why he had told Sophie, but he felt like she deserved to know. He knew she could keep his secret and guard it with her being and she had. And he knew she always would. It was just one of the many things that made her a good person; she could be trusted with other people's secrets because she kept them.

"She's been moody all week, and I haven't done anything wrong… well I don't think I have," Nico told his father, as he smiled slightly. Grace had been moody, Nico was telling the truth. Though she always was when Nico went to stay in the Underworld with his father. Both Nico and Hades knew Grace didn't trust Hades because he let Nico get away with whatever he wanted when Nico stayed with him in the Underworld. And when he was down there he didn't follow his mother's rules… well her rules anyway. Hades laughed softly. Grace shot a dark look at her son when he said that.

"Don't be so rude Nico. And no you haven't done anything wrong... for once," she frowned slightly, but unable to stop smiling a little. Nico smiled at his mom and then stood up.

"I'll go get my bag. It's upstairs," he told his father before throwing his can expertly into the trash and running out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

The Gods

Part 3

Sophie grabbed the empty glasses off of the table of the booth that she was cleaning. Placing them on her now full tray, she moved the tray slightly so she could wipe the table clean of the pieces of bread and spilled coke that her last customers had left on the table. They had a decent tip so she didn't mind cleaning up the mess. Sometimes they had large noisy families in, who didn't tip and couldn't control their kids. They always let their kids run havoc around the whole diner.

Grabbing the tray, Sophie lifted it up and headed towards the kitchen. She had been working at the local diner for the last 11 months so she could save up for collage. She wanted to get into collage so she could go study English Literature and Art. She loved those subjects. And Art was a subject that was close to her heart because her father had taught her how to love art… before he had gone.

Sophie wasn't like other teenagers, she didn't want to save for a car, she wanted to save for something that would help her in life, to do well in life. Not many other teens thought about collage. Most of them had parents who were willing to may their kids way into collage. Sophie's mom had offered to pay for the fees but Sophie had told her to keep the money for the house mantanice. She had decided to get the job so she could work towards something she wanted.

Putting her tray down, Sophie placed the glasses on the side where the dishwasher would put them into the dishwasher. That was his job after all. She took out her notepad and pen from the front of her apron and headed back into the loud diner to take more orders.


	4. Chapter 4

The Gods

Part 4

Ten minutes later Nico and Hades stood in the living room in the middle of the floor, facing the fireplace. Nico's mom had left the house to go shopping; she didn't like looking at the portal that much. She said it reminded her too much of death and how her father died. Hades looked down at his son. Even though Nico was tall but Hades hovered a lot which made him taller than his son.

"Ready to go?" he asked his son. Nico nodded. Hades opened the portal which looked a lot like a giant circle type door way that he used to travel from the Underworld to Grace's house and back again when he needed to visit his son. Though sometimes he just came through it under the pretending that he was here to see his son but he was really there just to see Grace. Hades and Nico stepped through the portal and into the darkness of the Underworld.

Hades turned around and closed the portal as Nico looked around his second 'home'. Though you couldn't really call it home; it was the Underworld, where all the souls of dead people went. The whole place was dark. Hades had built an extra bedroom for his son so that his son could actually come and visit since Nico wasn't planned and had come as a surprise for both his parents. Neither of them thought that it was possible for gods and humans to have kids together. There were no myths or history about it. Nico walked down the steps that led to the portal and over to the door that led to his room and opened it. Of course the door was black, since it went with the rest of the setting of the Underworld. It looked the same as he left it when he had last visited; dark walls, dark bed, dark ceiling, dark everything really.

There came a knock from the open door. Nico put down his bag on his bed and turned around. Hades' two minions Dark and Demon stood there smiling a lot like the idiotic pair they were. They were both short, but one was fatter and a dark pink colour, and his name was Dark while the other was skinnier and a dark but pale blue colour and his name was Demon.

"Welcome back young Master," they plodded in. No one would call how the walked walking really. Hades had been training his son on how to control his powers and to try and understand how to use them and his minions always wanted to be involved in some way or the other. Sometimes.. well a lot of the time they could get in the way and Hades was always threatening them in some way or the other with something. Hades walked into his son's room.

"What did I tell you idiots not to do?" he asked, looking at his minions with a look on his face that said if they did one thing wrong he would get mad. The minions looked at each other before looking at their Master.

"Not to annoy your son?" Dark replied happily, though that was probably because he knew the answer for once. Demon slapped his large forehead and muttered to himself, knowing what was coming. Hades flames went bright red.

"Why did you come in here then?" he yelled at them, his flames getting a darker and brighter red by the second. Nico sat down on his bed to watch the scene before him. It could be very funny when his dad kicked off. Well it was funny to him but maybe that was because Nico never got told off by his father. Dark and Demon yelped and ran out of the room instead of facing their Master's anger. Nico looked at his father and Hades looked back. His flames slowly turned back to blue. Once they had they smiled at each other and laughed.

"Hades!" a voice roared from outside in the main entrance to the Underworld. Hades sighed and walked out of the room to go greet the person the voice belonged to. Hades knew who it was since you didn't find many people down here other than dead souls or gods. Nico followed his father into the main entrance, curious to see who it was.

"Hades, where are you?" the voice boomed even louder than had been before. If a normal human was down here surely they could go deaf momentarily by just hearing how loud that voice was. Nico looked around and saw Zeus walking down the steps and into the Underworld. Zeus was Hades older brother, not that they liked people to know about that fact. Zeus smiled when he saw Nico.

"Nico my boy, how are you?" he greeted his nephew by putting an arm around Nico's shoulders. He didn't get to see his nephew often but he really did enjoy seeing him. He was a part of his family after all.

"Good thanks," he smiled at his uncle. Hades and Zeus looked nothing a like, while Hades was dark, Zeus was more likely to wear lighter robes and enjoyed the sunlight. Suddenly a white horse came flying in with a tall lean rider on its back.

"Zeus what did I tell you about keeping that thing under control," Hades muttered angrily. It was almost as if he hated that horse more than his brother. Zeus smiled as they all watched his son Hercules, who looked a lot like his father, land Pegasus down safely. Hercules jumped off the creature and smiled at his family.

"Alright uncle?" he smiled, knowing that his uncle was mad because he had brought Pegasus down into the Underworld and that Hades hated that horse. Hades flames went bright red in anger. Hercules laughed because Hades couldn't try to hurt him when his father was around. That's why he always came to and then saw Nico. "Hey man!" he gave his cousin a high five. Nico smiled. It was nice to see his cousin again. He didn't get to see him often and secretly he found it quite funny how much his cousin seemed to be able to annoy his father. Hades looked at Zeus.

"Get that thing off my property before I zap it dead," he pointed to Pegasus, warning his brother. Pegasus smiled at Hades, winding the god up even more if that was even possible at this moment in time. Zeus looked at his son knowing exactly what he was doing.

"Take him home son, I'll be right behind you. I just need to talk to your uncle," he instructed his son. Hercules nodded, jumped back on Pegasus' back and flew out of the portal that led him home. Zeus watched his son disappear out of the portal before turning to face his brother. "We need to talk now," he told his brother. Hades sighed and nodded before leading the way to his office. Nico watched his father and his uncle. They didn't look very happy, whatever they were going to talk about wasn't good. Nico wanted to ask what the hell was making them like that but he knew he wouldn't get told and he would get told off for even trying to ask. Nico couldn't read the minds of his god family, it just didn't work for some reason, no matter how many times he had tried when he was younger. He turned around and walked towards his room knowing he might as well go finish his homework because whatever his father and uncle were talking about, they would be a while talking about it.


	5. Chapter 5

The Gods

Part 5

Sophie pulled her jacket tighter around herself as she walked out of the diner's door. "See you guys Friday night," she told Emma and Millie. They smiled at her. They were one of a few people Sophie had gotten to know since she had started working at the diner. They were like a big family, they all made each other laugh and had a good relationship.

Emma smiled. "Sure, but Millie isn't working Friday… she has a date!" she laughed as she let her red hair from her high ponytail. Her dark brown eyes were dancing with playful laughter. Sophie looked at her other friend who stood there shyly, blushing slightly, playing with a strand of brown hair that had fallen out of her loose ponytail. Emma was the oldest out of the three at the age of 20, but she still got on with the younger girls. Sophie was the middle one at the age of 18 while Millie was only 17. "With who?" she asked curiously, feeling happy for her friend. It wasn't everyday that one of your closest friends went on a date and looked that happy about it. She wondered who it was.

Millie seemed a little shy to tell her. Sophie wondered why. They usually never kept secrets from each other. Though Sophie had kept one secret from them, but that wasn't her secret to tell. It was Nico's. He trusted her with it and she wasn't going to tell a soul. She didn't blab secrets. "Mills just tell me," she smiled at her friend. Millie looked up at her shyly and nodded.

"Its Jesse… he asked me out yesterday… he's taking me to the movies on Friday…" she told her friend shyly, still sounding a little worried on how Sophie was going to react. Emma just stood there, watching the whole scene. She knew that it was her sister who was meant to tell Sophie and not her so she just leaned back against the wall and watched. Sophie smiled at Millie. "Really? Its about time, you guys have been flirting and sending glances at each other all the time. Why do you think he always seems to come to the diner everytime you're working?" Sophie said, smiling happily. Millie just blushed even more, glad that telling her friend went easier than she thought it would. Emma on the other hand started laughing.

"Seriously? That's why!" she laughed, gently hugging her little sister. Millie hugged her back, still blushing. She couldn't help it. She was going on a date with one of her closet's friend's brother, it was weird. Sophie nodded and smiled. "I'll see you guys later, I have to get going," she smiled before hugging them both in turn. Emma smiled as she and her sister waved at their friend as she walked down the street.

Sophie waved before turning around and walking down the street. She pulled her jacket tighter around her as she walked, feeling the cold air around her now that she had left the warmth of the outside light of the diner. It was almost 10pm and all she wanted to go was go home and curl up in her bed to sleep. That sounded like a good idea to her right now. It was too cold to be outside. As she walked down the street, Sophie felt a coldness behind her. It felt like someone was following her. But Sophie was too scared to turn around and look at who it was. She slowly began to walk faster, trying not to make it look obvious. But it still felt like someone was following her. Sophie glanced over her shoulder but saw just an empty street behind her. She turned her body completely around and still saw no one. Sophie yawned and turned back around, heading home. Maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her.


	6. Chapter 6

The Gods

Part 6

Sophie stood in front of her bedroom mirror, just looking at herself. Sometimes she didn't see why she even bothered. All that happened when she got to school was, she went to school, learnt about stuff while she got laughed at for trying hard in school, then she came home. it happened everyday of the week. And she knew it would carry on happening until she finished high school. For all she could know it could continue in collage. Sophie loved school, she loved to learn and most people saw that as 'weird' or 'strange'. But to her it was normal.

Even though she was Nico's best friend, people didn't see her as that. They just saw her as some weird girl who Nico talked to from time to time. Not many people knew who she was, she was just known as one of the 'freaks'. But Nico was different. He paid attention to everything, he was actually nice. He was different from most of his friends. He was kind of sweet. But Sophie would literally kill herself before Nico ever heard her talking about him like that. It would make it look like she liked him, but she didn't… she didn't! They were best friends… he would never like her like that. He didn't see her like that, he saw her as his nerdy best friend.

Grabbing her school bag, Sophie walked out of her room and closed the door behind her. Then she hurried down the stairs. No one else was up yet and that wasn't surprising. It was 7am and Sophie was only up because she had to go to school so she could go start on the school yearbook. For the last three years, Sophie had been put in charge of the school yearbook. That meant she had to make sure everyone who was on the committee was doing their job right, and everything was completed on time. It was hard work but somehow Sophie with the committee ended up achieving the goal of completing it.

Instead of making a proper breakfast for herself, she grabbed her sandwich box and placing it in her bag, between her chemistry and history folder. Opening one of the cupboards, she searched for something that was suitable for her breakfast. She couldn't really eat a tin of baked beans for her breakfast. Opening a box of cereal bars, she grabbed one and carefully put the box back in the cupboard so it wouldn't fall on someone's head later on if someone did decide to open the cupboard. As she ate it, Sophie placed her school bag over her shoulder and hurried towards the door. Opening the front door, she stepped through it and closed it as quietly as she could. Then she hurried down the pathway that led from her house to the sidewalk. She was almost going to be late if she didn't hurry up. Then she turned right and walked down the street, heading to school before she could be late, eating her cereal bar as she went.

**Review the story please thank you if you do**


	7. Chapter 7

The Gods

Part 7

Nico pulled into the school parking lot and drove until he found a space. He backed the jeep into the space and turned off the engine. He opened the door and after grabbing his bagpack he got out of the car. Closing his door with a soft slam, he locked his car and headed towards the main entrance. He hated Monday's. It meant the end of the weekend and the start of another school week. Nico always had hated Mondays and always would.

As Nico walked up the stairs that led to the main entrance, Emma, a popular blonde hair, blue eyed girl saw him. She left her friends and ran towards him, though you couldn't call it running. Girls like Emma never ran properly, they were too 'girly' to run properly. Girls who were usually very popular and were usually dating the jocks or popular guys, didn't run for anything. If they had to run they ran like they were in high heals and they had to hold their hands up in the air.

Once she reached him, she looked down at herself to make sure she hadn't ruined her outfit or gotten it creased or anything like that. Otherwise she would look like a idiot in front of the hottest guy in school. Nico watched her, trying not to laugh. The way she had ran towards him, it was pretty obvious her outfit wasn't going to change its appearance from where she had been standing with her friends to now where she was standing in front of him. Once she was satisfied that she hadn't 'ruined' her outfit, she looked up at Nico. "Heya," she smiled, as she moved to stand next to him so she could wrap her manicured hands around his arm, hugging herself to it. Nico shrugged her off. Girls always threw themselves at him and he always ended up shrugging them off. Girls like that annoyed him, they didn't need to be in his face all the time, afraid that he was looking at some other girl. But Nico wasn't like that. If he had a girlfriend he would pay full attention to her and not look at other girls. He wasn't a jerk. He may hang out with some, but he wasn't like them. Though he didn't have a girlfriend often, he didn't see why he should pretend to like a girl, he rather really like a girl and date her instead of secretly hating her while dating her.

"How was your weekend?" she asked, her eyes saddening because he'd shrugged her off. Nico shrugged, not really paying attention to the conversation. She smiled, trying to look like she didn't mind that he was obviously not paying attention. "I'll see you later gorgeous," she smiled at him before running to join her friends. Her friends watched her come back. Once she had reached them, she whispered to them. They all looked over at him then dropped their heads and started giggling, all the while their eyes kept darting back to him. She was probably telling them about how they'd 'bonded'.

Nico ignored their stupid giggling and walked through the main entrance. As he walked he could feel that people were watching him. Girls wanted to be girl with while guys wanted to be his friend, mainly so they could try to get with the hottest girls in the school. It wasn't Nico being bigheaded, it was just well known fact that guys and girls were like that. Except for a select few, including the girl that mattered most to him, his best friend. Nico smiled easily at people as he walked past them. He accepted high fives off random guys and jokingly winked at a few girls as he walked passed them. They shrieked and giggled like mad. It was all a part of being the popular guy in high school. To someone who was used to being the most popular guy in school, it was easy. Everyone always found everything you said was 'amazing' even if it was stupid, and you could never do anything wrong. Even some of the teachers let the popular kids get away with shit then blamed it all on the nerds or the 'freaks'.

But next year after every other senior had graduated from high school, they would either go to continue their education in collage or went to find a job somewhere. But when everyone went to do either of those, Nico would be going to the Underworld to learn how to run the place and to work for his father.

Nico smiled as he walked down the hall and saw who was standing next to his locker. Well she wasn't standing next to his really, she was standing in front of hers, opening her own locker. They'd been good friends since middle school when Nico and his mom had moved to the area. They had to move away from their old area because people had started asking questions about who Nico's father was. Sophie had been the only kid in the whole year that had been friendly enough to come up to him and be nice enough to show him around. Back then he hadn't been the 'hot' guy that everyone knew. Once he had been a shy kid who used to hide away from attention. It was so far back, he was nothing like that now. But then he had gotten hotter therefore more popular so he and Sophie had started to drift apart in school. They still had hang out all the time outside of school but in school they only said 'hi' once in a while and sometimes spoke. But Nico still cared about her. She was still his best friend and always would be. They may have drifted apart but they still had to see each other at school so they did speak sometimes.

He reached his locker and grinned. "Hey Soph," he greeted, standing in front of his locker, facing her and leaned one of his shoulders against it. But when she didn't reply, he frowned. She just kept her head inside her locker. "Hello?" he said as he tapped her locker door that was the barrier between them. Sophie looked around the locker door.

"What?" she asked as she looked back inside her locker. Nico couldn't help but grin because he knew she was mad at him.

"I was only saying hello," he grinned. He knew he was annoying her even more but he couldn't help it. It was fun. But he did feel kind of mean. He tried to get inside her head to try and figure out what was wrong but he couldn't. that meant she had closed him out of his mind. He had taught her a while back how to close her mind off if she didn't want him to read it. But he couldn't remember why had done it. Probably because he was bored at the time but more likely because she had made him. She hated her mind being read but he had to do it sometimes because he needed to figure out what was wrong with her so he could make it better. But since he had taught her, it meant he couldn't look into his head anytime he wanted to now. Sophie sighed and closed her locker door. After placing her folders into her arms so they weren't hurting her arms too much, she looked up at him.

"I need to go to the office. Mr Porter wants to see me," she told him. Then before he could ask why or say anything else, she turned away and hurried down the corridor. Nico sighed and leant away from his locker before opening. What had he done wrong now?

**Review please thank you**


End file.
